Crimsion
by bluegirl16
Summary: This story is about a guy who has pretty bad luck. One day on event changes his life as he knows it. He meets a beautiful girl under interesting circumstances. He finds out to much about her though and may have to suffer the consequences.


**Crimson**

I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. The biggest was walking past that ally at night. Sure I knew that this was a bad neighborhood. Sure I knew that I shouldn't have been out so late at night, but I needed milk. Because it was so late I wanted to get home in a hurry, so I walk passed the ally. That one thing changed my life. Out of nowhere about four guys emerge from the shadows. They were dressed in green hoodies and they had either guns or knives. The leader had a gun pointed straight at my head.

"Frisk him"

I was thrown on the ground while the other three check my pockets. They threw all they found on the floor. My wallet, my digital watch and seventy cent change left over from the milk.

"That's it?" he narrowed his eyes at me "This was pointless." He put the gun closer to my head

"Can't have you squealing now can we" I swallowed really hard and closed my eyes and hoped that it wouldn't hurt. I was so young, too young to die. I was a twenty year old trying to just live and now I was going to die.

"Why don't you boys pick on someone that can handle you?" The voice was female, sexy, hypnotizing. We all looked up to see a woman in the moonlight; she stood at the top of the neighboring building. Her curls blew in the faint breeze of the night. She wore a black strapless dress form fitting to all of her curves. She had a mischievous gleam in her aquamarine eyes. She had a beauty that could not be described by words. The men were mesmerized by her beauty. I wanted to take it as a time to get away, but she had me in her spell too. She jumped down, at least a fifteen foot drop, and landed gracefully on her feet with feline reflexes. She sauntered over to the leader, the one who still had the gun aimed at me, but he was a lot more lax about it. She gently stroked his cheek and his eyes lit up, he looked at her with adoration like he would do anything for her. She leaned close to him and kissed his neck. He sighed and gave her more exposure to his neck. She looked at me for a brief second and smiled then she went back to him her hair covered his neck and face. It was silent save for his moans every few seconds. Then I saw something dripping from his neck. Drip, Drip Drop. With the sliver of moon light I could see that the drops were red, crimson red: the color of blood. She pulled away looking sedated, a small drop of his blood her cheek. She licks it off. He stands there whimpering begging her to take more. She pats his cheek.

"You've done a lot of bad things haven't you?"

"Yes."

"You don't deserve to live do you?"

"No"

"Take the gun and put it to your head" He takes the gun from pointing at me and does what she says. I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen.

"Pull…the… trigger"

POW

He lays there dead. She turns to his followers who have been frozen with fear unable to run. She looks into their eyes and they go blank.

"Your little leader felt sorry for all the bad things he did and he killed himself. You feel sorry to and you're going to turn yourselves in to the police. Understand"

"Yes" And they walk off. I try to make myself look small hoping that she won't see me. It doesn't work and soon she comes over to me. She strokes my cheek.

"You have a good heart. You don't deserve to die. So what should I do with you?" I had a feeling she was talking to herself so I kept quiet enjoying her touch.

"I guess I'll take you with me then" I looked up at that, and immediately my eyes began to drop, I was so tired. In the back of my brain I could her voice.

"Sleep, Sleep"

I tried to fight her off, but it was hopeless and I slid into oblivion.

I woke up slowly thinking about the weird dream I had. A chain wrapped around my wrist told me that last night was not a dream. I was on a bed in a big room. There was nothing in the room except a door a window and bathroom .The chain was long enough to reach the bathroom, but was too short to reach the door or the window. No escaping for me. I looked at the chain and tried to figure out a way to pry it open and get out of here. Granted she saved me, but I was wondering if I would have been safer with the gang. I was so intent in my work that I didn't hear when she came in.

"The lock is indestructible; you'll never be able to get it open."

I jumped about a foot in the air. I looked at her and she smiled, obviously finding humor in my predicament.

I spoke for the first time: "Why do you have me here?"

"You know too much about my kind. It's either this or death"

I swallowed I didn't want to be dead but I didn't want to be held captive

"And I don't want to babysit a human, but that's the ways it's going to be."

It figures that she could read my mind. When I looked up she was standing right in front of me. I hadn't seen her move, yet here she was. I think I was going to go insane.

There was a knock at the door and she turned to answer it. I got a good look at her know. She was wearing an ankle length white sundress, and no shoes. It was a big notch down from when I had first seen her. It made her look less scary. Until you looked into her eyes. Whoever she was talking to did not sound happy. I had a feeling they were talking about me because every few minutes she would look over in my direction. They were probably worried about getting arrested for kidnapping. But then she would just look into there eyes and make them forget. Gosh I was becoming a total nut case; everything that happens has a reasonable explanation.

"And what if it doesn't. That's the problem with humans; you're scared of the things unknown. You assume everything has to make sense. But everything doesn't."

As she said each sentence she was slowly walking toward me. At the last word she was over me. Her eyes gleamed with unearthly light. She lowered herself on to the bed next to me. I want to fight or run because I know what's going to happen next but I'm frozen. She tilts my neck back and bits down. There is a sharp pain, and then there is bliss. I feel so light, like I'm floating. The feeling is nothing I've ever felt before and probably never will. I feel safe like I could stay this way forever. I pull her closer, I know how the guy in the ally felt know, not caring if she takes every drop of blood, but wanting to keep this feeling forever. The feeling goes away to quickly and I'm pushing her back wanting her to take more to make the felling come back. I lay back so comfortable and drift off to sleep. The last thing I see is her face smiling down at me.


End file.
